wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Wednesday Night PCW 7/15/15
SEGMENT 1: John Cena comes out to a mixed reaction, holding up the PCW Championship. A recap is shown from last week of Shinsuke Nakamura defeating John Cena in a 20 minute match. Cena: Last week I suffered quite the loss against Nakamura. I’m not going to stupid and call him a rookie. I know what this man has done in Japan and I know that with his ability and charisma, he will be a top face of this company soon enough. But after the match I did something I’m ashamed of… I attacked him, for no reason too. What can I say, I was under stress from all the Switchblade Conspiracy stuff. All I can say is Nakamura, I’m sorry. Shinsuke Nakamura comes out to a huge pop from the crowd and gets in the ring. Nakamura: Listen John, it’s okay. We all make mistakes. And I know your mistake last week was thinking you could beat me. Ha, but in all seriousness, I’ve beat the champion, I deserve a title shot. So tonight, John, you want redemption, I want that championship. Face me for the title. Cena: You want this championship match? What can I say, you’ve earned it. Alright, Nakamura, you want some? COME GET SOME!!! John Cena’s music hits as he holds the title up in Nakamura’s face. MATCH 1: Hideo Itami vs Rusev – Hideo Itami picks up the win at 12 minutes with the single-leg drop kick. SEGMENT 2: AJ Styles is backstage when interviewer Paige comes up to him. Paige: AJ Styles, can I have a minute? Thanks. Last week a huge match was announced, with you and Sting facing off against the Switchblade Conspiracy’s Baron Corbin and Solomon Crowe. What are your thoughts on this match? Styles: It’s a huge match. And this match is about securing the future of the PCW. How can this company evolve when there are serious roadblocks standing in the way? The Switchblade Conspiracy says they are the future, but all they’re doing is holding it back. This isn’t going to fly anymore. Sting isn’t just my ally, he’s my friend. And I’m going to make sure that he’s in safe hands against these goons. SEGMENT 3: Dean Ambrose/Steve Austin contract signing is announced for next week. Adam Cole comes out to the ring. Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Adam Cole BAYBAY!!! That’s damn right. I’ve come to the PCW, where the best wrestlers in the world hang, to make a statement. And tonight, I’m going to make a huge statement. My debut last week may have been a little lackluster, but for now, I’m calling ANYONE out. The Adam Cole Invitational starts now!!! Samoa Joe comes out to a big pop. Joe: Adam, I’ve known you a while. I’ve even faced off with you before. I know what you’re capable of and I know you have the potential to accomplish great things. But, the PCW is Samoa Joe’s yard. You really want to fight anyone? Face me right now, and I’ll show you who the real top dog of the PCW really is. MATCH 2: Samoa Joe vs Adam Cole – Samoa Joe goes for the Muscle buster but Adam Cole gets out of it and hits a super kick on Samoa Joe. Adam Cole goes for the cover at 12 minutes. SEGMENT 4: Enzo Amore is backstage working out when Solomon Crowe and Baron Corbin come beat him down. Crowe and Corbin continue the beat-down until Colin Cassidy makes the save with a chair, fighting Corbin and Crowe off. Cassidy looks down at Enzo and picks him. The two share a knowing smile. Enzo and Colin vs Crowe and Corbin is announced for later tonight. MATCH 3: Uhaa Nation vs Jay Briscoe – Uhaa Nation picks up the win at 7 minutes with a pile driver. MATCH 4: AJ Lee vs Becky Lynch - #1 Contender for Women’s Championship – AJ Lee taps Becky Lynch out at 13 minutes with the Black Widow. SEGMENT 5: Hideo Itami comes out to the ring. Itami: A month ago, I won the International Championship. I was betrayed by my best friend in this company, Finn Balor. That was okay, because I did kick his ass not too long after at Big Bang. My consistent victories and performances have earned me a spot at the Summer Showdown PPV… So here’s what’s happening. At Summer Showdown, I am issuing an open challenge for ANYONE who wants to take a shot at me for the International Championship. Itami holds the championship up and leaves the ring. MATCH 5: Enzo Amore and Colin Cassidy vs Baron Corbin and Solomon Crowe – Crowe and Corbin pick up the win at 10 minutes after Corbin hits the End of Days on Cassidy for the cover. After the match, Corbin and Crowe beat down Enzo and Cassidy until AJ Styles and Sting make the save. Sting and Styles fight Corbin and Crowe off and they escape through the crowd. Dean Ambrose runs down the ramp with a steel chair and cracks Sting over the head. Ambrose and Styles begin brawling until Steve Austin’s music hits as he comes out to a big pop. Austin runs down the ramp but is blind-sided by Corbin and Crowe. Crowe hits the neck breaker on Austin while Ambrose takes Styles down in the ring with Dirty Deeds. The Switchblade Conspiracy escape through the crowd while the camera focuses on Sting, Styles, Austin, Enzo, and Cassidy lying in waste around the ring. SEGMENT 6: Finn Balor is backstage in a dim-light room. Balor: In my career, I have made many mistakes, and I’m not afraid to admit them. I’ve made mistakes like trusting people, I’ve made mistakes like thinking I had friends, I made mistakes like helping people… but the time for that is gone. The man known as Finn Balor will soon meet an unfortunate end, and in turn, darkness will consume the vessel that once held his body. At Summer Showdown, let the fear consume you as you watch in awe, the beast rising from his slumber. The light shatters and Balor is heard laughing. MAIN EVENT: John Cena © vs Shinsuke Nakamura – PCW Championship – Cena retains at 24 minutes after hitting the Stunner+AA combo. After the match, Cena helps Nakamura up and raises his arm. Cena celebrates with his championship but Rusev charges into the ring and beats him down. Cena tries fighting Rusev but Finn Balor runs down and beats him down. Samoa Joe comes out to even the odds but Uhaa Nation catches him on the ramp. Cena beats down Rusev while Samoa Joe brawls with Balor and Uhaa. Cena hits the AA on Rusev, while Samoa Joe takes Uhaa out with a Muscle Buster. Cena and Joe turn to each other and begin brawling. Cena gets Joe up for the AA but Joe drops and nails the Muscle Buster. Samoa Joe gets up and starts celebrating when the lights go out. Red flashes around the arena and Samoa Joe is heard screaming. The lights come back on and Joe is shown lying in the middle of the ring, with a broken, bloody horn next to him. Cena, Uhaa, Rusev, and Joe are seen lying around the ring while Balor walks down the ramp, smiling. The show ends, focusing on the horn in the center of the ring.